Isabelle Walker
WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE HEROTON GROUP: THE AFTER YEARS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Character *title = Isabelle Eleanor Walker, 50th President of the United States of America *Romaji = イザベルエレノアウォーカー *Lit = Izaberu Erenoau ōkā *first game = *games = *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Ali Hillis (The After Years), Stephanie Lemelin (Every other appearence) *japanactor = Satsuki Yukino *nickname = Empress Divae *Type = Somebody *Race = Human *Hair color = Bruenette *skin color = Peach *gender = Female *eye color = Dark brown *attire = *height = 5' 10" *weight = *birthplace = *hobbies = *family = Troy Walker (Son), Doug Walker (Son) *Date of Birth = Unknown, 1991 *age = 47 *alignment = Good, Evil (As Empress Divae) *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = Periot *Persona = Nyarlathotep Isabelle Eleanor Walker is the 50th President of the United states, as well as a Former Upperclassman and Friend to the Senior Members of the Heroton group, Especially Eloy A. Rosario and Erick HeartGold. She's a Major Character in The Heroton Group: The After Years and is mentioned from time to time in Previous installments. It is also revealed in The Heroton Group: The After Years that she is true identity behind the game's Antagonist, Empress Divae, Stealing the powers of the previous Generation of the Heroton Group (And Eggman), and had been playing both sides for the past 15 years. Personality Befitting of the President of the United States, Isabelle's personality is very serious, only focusing on important matters and not letting anything break her cool...at least, on the outside her personality is as such. The only time she drops her act is when she's around her two friends, Eloy A. Rosario and Erick HeartGold (Who have known her since high school). She doesn't even drop her serious persona in front of her children. Isabelle is always a teenager at heart, enjoying hanging out with her friends (When possible), relaxing, and usually goes outside to read a book she recently bought. While serious about her work, and also dedicated to any goal she sets in motion, she will often good off and procrastinate if she is overworked. In short, While she seeks to be a perfectionist, her lazy side will often get the best of her. Isabelle barely shows her real personality to anyone, so not to break her calm and collected persona of the USA's leader. Her shortcomings aren't limited to her laziness. When in her youth, Isabelle had a hard time saying "no" to people, which led to her having to be bailed out of messy situations by her friends. Isabelle is also very trusting of anyone that can work their way into her heart. During her entire lifetime, she has always had a boyfriend that either abused her, or ended up using her, her first boyfriend caused the scar she has on her left eye after an failed rape attempt for example. Despite this, she's only been married once, but divorced after both her and her husband realized they didn't love each other. She also has a Martyr complex, especially so after she becomes president, with her ultimate goal being becoming the enemy of the world so that all nations would work together to stop her. History Abilities Trivia Gallery Empress Divae (Masked).jpg|Isabelle's disguise as Empress Divae Empress Walker.JPG|Isabelle after she reveals her true Identity as Empress Divae, she had also already stolen the Powers and Personas from the Previous Generation of the Heroton Group